


BTS in Hogwarts  (Oneshots)

by EllaGhost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Danger, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, Fights, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hurt, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Quidditch, Rivalry, School, Snakes, Tutoring, Uniforms, Wands, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGhost/pseuds/EllaGhost
Summary: Five little oneshots of the boys in a Hogwarts AUI didn't play Sorting Hat but used Namjoon's choice that I've found.Gryffindor: RM, JinHufflepuff: Taehyung, HoseokRavenclaw: JKSlytherin: Jimin, Yoongi





	BTS in Hogwarts  (Oneshots)

Books, Brews and Bites  
(Namjoon) 

 

“Lumos!”  
The dark library illuminates in the faint light of my wand. Since it is night, I have to be really quiet if I don’t want Filch to find me.  
My heart pulsates heavily inside my chest, making it almost impossible for me to focus on the massive old book in front of me. With narrowed eyes I follow the letters on the first page. ‘Lycanthropy’. I've finally found the right one in this ocean of literature the school's library has to offer. My finger is shaking as I skip through the list of contents. It is so warm, so hard to breathe. We already discussed the topic of werewolves in third grade. If I knew back then that I would need this knowledge so desperately someday, I had paid more attention in class.  
Argh. The pain is unbearable. I look at my arm, relieved that the red color of my school jacket doesn't reveal the fresh bloody wound underneath.  
Back with my eyes on the yellowed, fragile pages I see the title ‘Werewolf Bite’. My breathing automatically speeds up. Quickly I open the correct page and search for the ingredients that will save my life.  
“A mixture of powdered silver...dittany...of course…”, I mutter to myself. Now I have to find a way to get my hands on those ingredients and mix it together. The transformation can't be stopped anymore but at least the bite will heal. I don't have much more time. My head is already becoming drowsy. I'm so overwhelmingly scared. I can feel how the poisonous effect of the bite spreads in my whole body. With closed eyes I breathe in and out deeply. I can't faint now. I can't end up in the hospital tower. If they find out about this, they'll expel me from the school. I won't let this happen at all costs. I gulp. I need to stay. She's still out there. It is all my fault.  
In the same second my mind wanders back to last night. It was a dark and freezing autumn night. The air filled with howling and screaming. Why does my brain have to be controlled by this endless curiosity? This is my end for sure. But it is not her end. Not as long as I breathe. I took her there, I will get her out. Out of the Forbidden Forest. 

 

Only one hour  
(Taejin) 

“I said no.”  
“But…”  
“You've got some nerves talking so casually to a 7th grader.”  
“I’m only two grades below you, Jin.”  
“I don’t care, ask someone from your own house at least. Aren’t you all so annoyingly friendly?”  
“But you’re known for your impressive skills in Defence against the Dark Arts. I will fail for sure, you’re my last hope.”  
The Gryffindor student looked unbothered into the face of the younger. In his chest he could feel that he was about to give in. Those big brown eyes that pierced him so cutely were making him weak. It wasn’t unusual for younger students to know his name. Seokjin indeed built himself quite the reputation at the school. The word of his good grades in DADA and his fight against a dementor last year wandered from mouth to mouth. And rumours in Hogwarts spread fast. This young Hufflepuff student wasn’t the first one to seek for a private lesson, making the older sigh deeply. He was busy enough with his own exams and longed for nothing but a carefree, relaxing break with his friends in the great hall, devouring some delicious pumpkin pies.  
This boy in front of him was different though. His name was Taehyung. Seokjin remembered the first time he laid eyes on him. Two years ago the gryffindor student spotted the younger in the Grand Staircase, walking and greeting every single person inside the paintings. Just thinking about it evoked a smile on Jin’s lips.  
“Please..”  
When the Gryffindor student woke up from his thoughts, hearing the other’s voice, he noticed that the younger was holding his hand. His eyes widened and he pulled it back instantly, sensing his ears blushing intensely.  
“What are you doing? I said no. Don’t ask again and don’t speak to me.” Jin declared in a harsh tone and stormed out of the hall without turning around.  
He wasn’t sure why he behaved like this. It’s not that he disliked the younger. And maybe that was the problem. 

Back in the common room, Seokjin let himself fall into one of the crimson arm chairs, closing his eyes instantly. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, since no one else was around. But even here, the Hufflepuff student sneaked into his mind, giving his heart no rest. His soft smile, his dark and soothing voice-...  
“Wow, I’ve heard things but the Gryffindor rooms really are the coziest.”  
Jin opened his eyes at once, almost falling from his chair.  
“What the-...what are you doing here? You’re not allowed to be here, Taehyung! What if someone sees you?”  
“You know my name?”  
The older gulped, as he was feeling exposed.  
“Yea..so what?” he stuttered.  
“Nothing, it just makes me happy to hear that.” Taehyung answered with a wide, warm smile, making the older feel like he’d just swallowed a chocolate frog that was now jumping around in his stomach.  
The boy in the grey-yellow jacket took a step closer the Jin, taking his hand once again into his own. His gaze was filled with unspoken words of endearment and tempting secrets of desire. Or was it just in his head?  
“Come on, Jin...only one hour.”  
“Whatever. Alright. One hour.”  
Taehyung’s eyes lit up in a matter of seconds and suddenly he flung his arms around Jin’s neck. After a moment of surprise, the student with red tie was feeling so comfortable with the other so close to him, that he automatically tightened the hug. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes of being hypnotized by the younger’s enchanting scent and his soft, warm skin. After naturally pulling away from each other, they stopped their heads right in front of each other, sensing each other’s breath on the lips.  
“Maybe two hours.” Taehyung whispered.  
“Or more.” Seokjin answered, ready to speak words of endearment and exploring the secrets of desire with the boy in the yellow jacket. 

 

The Dungeons’ Beast  
(Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin)

 

“Serpensortia!”  
The blonde boy stumbled backwards onto the cold stone of the corridor next to the Slytherin common room after the appearance of a large snake right in front of his eyes. The area around him was filled with mocking laughter.  
“Look at him, so scared that he’s fainting!” More laughter followed as the speaker of the spell stepped beside the dangerous, poisonous predator.  
“Do you like the new spell I’ve learnt, Jimin?”  
Instead of showing a reaction the blonde boy kept staring at the animal that was hissing loudly, showing its long, thin tongue.  
“Pathetic. It’s no fun if he doesn’t scream or cry.”, the young wizard nagged, “Okay then. Go on, you damn snake.” He raised his wand, making the snake wriggling slowly but surely towards the blonde boy. Still in shock Jimin made eye contact with the animal that was about to attack him.  
“A Slytherin student afraid of snakes. This is just ridiculous. But don’t worry. I will help you confront your fears.” The young wizard in green uniform scoffed, causing more and more laughter from the gaping students around.  
Unable to move Jimin could only watch and sense how the green beast crawled up his body and twined around his neck.  
“Now cry and beg for your life, you worthless laughing stock. It’s embarrassing for all of us to see you in our uniform. Maybe we should burn it with your books next time.”  
A single tear ran down Jimin’s cheek as the snake tightened its grip more and more. Even if he’d be able to speak now, he never knew how to speak up to people like him. Maybe this was the reason he was always in situations like this in the first place. Or maybe because he was anything but remarkable, strong or special. Since the first day of school he questioned why the Sorting Hat chose to put him into Slytherin. It brought nothing but misery upon him. He didn’t like the dark, cold dungeons, didn’t make a single friend here and was indeed afraid of his own house’s symbol.  
The snake slowly suffocated the blonde wizard, making him feel weaker and weaker. More tears came streaming down his cheeks. His whole body was shivering. /Stop. I can’t breathe. Stop./  
"Stop!"  
Suddenly the grip of the snake loosened instantly. The beast hissed again. But this time it was different. Between the hissing sounds, Jimin was able to hear actual words. His eyes rushed to the students around him, who were watching the scene with muted faces. The snake crawled onto the blonde’s lap, hissing and speaking again.  
"Are you talking? Are you talking to me?”  
Slowly the large animal nodded, speeding up the pace of Jimin’s pulse and breathing. His head shot up to the other Slytherin students that were staring at him with wide eyes. The young wizard that started the attack made some steps backwards.  
“That can’t be...you can’t be a...P-parseltongue…” he stuttered. 

 

“Vipera Evanesca!”  
All heads turned around, following two Hufflepuff students running towards Jimin that was kneeling there without the snake, that disappeared instantly, around him.  
“Hoseok! Tae!” The blonde muttered in a weak tone.  
“Are you alright? I’m sorry we weren’t here earlier.” Taehyung said, taking the other into his arms.  
“It’s okay. I’m okay.”  
“Nothing is okay.”, The other Hufflepuff raised his voice, “the bullying will never stop if we don’t do something.”  
“Don’t worry Hoseok, I think everything will change from now on.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Taehyung and Hoseok looked around, getting aware of the other Slytherins staring at Jimin in awe. The blonde boy smiled. It wasn’t a friendly smile, nor a fake smile. The wizard exuded a powerful aura of determination and confidence that the two boys had never seen in him before.  
“I overcame my fears.”

 

 

The Golden Snitch  
(Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok)

Seokjin POV

“And another point for Slytherin made by the team’s extraordinary seeker Min Yoongi. Although he manages to control the whole game by landing one quaffle after the other into the opponent’s field, he nevertheless seems to be focused on the location of the Golden Snitch. Simply amazing to watch! A Slytherin game, no a Min Yoongi game never disappoints!”

The commentator’s voice invades my head like a bullet. A bullet to destroy the rest little hope and confidence I had left. I stare down at him. Hoseok. He’s a Hufflepuff. Even if he’s one of the nicest students around, I know he biases the Slytherin team. Why don’t you finally open your Min Yoongi fanclub, pff. I’ve been Gryffindor’s seeker for three months now and I haven’t been able to catch the Golden Snitch once. This game is my last chance. I’m sure they’re already looking for replacements. Ugh.  
“Jin, watch out!”  
I whirl around with my broom, directly facing the rogue Bludger that was flying towards me in shocking speed. Not even a Nimbus 2001 would’ve been fast enough to dodge it. I clench my teeth together, ready for the the heavy collison. The Bludger hits my hip, smashing me against one of the spectator stand’s tents.  
“Argh..”  
Quickly I try to regain stability on my wilding broom, that was already on its way to the ground. With all might I manage to rise into the sky again, strongly ignoring the thumping pain of my hip.  
“Are you okay?”  
I looked next to me and spotted Yoongi to my surprise.  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Come on, this is a game, I’m not really your enemy.”  
Of course, he’s not only the school’s best seeker but also super friendly. And I’m just pathetic.  
“Yea..I’m good.”  
“Just stop focusing on everyone else. Just keep your eyes on one ball. The only ball that matters.”  
I listened attentively to his encouraging words.  
“Well maybe keep an eye on the bludger, too, haha.”  
I placed my hand on the hurting hip and nodded.  
“Thanks. I don’t why you’re helping me but you seem really cool. So-...”  
And within the exact same second Yoongi dashes away with overwhelming speed, leaving my behind in shock. What is going on?  
My eyes search the field for the seeker in green uniform. I watch one of my teammates making a point. Yes! I clap a few times on the wood of my broom with one hand. Then immediately I shake my head. That’s exactly what he meant. I’m too focused on the others. Where is he?  
Then I discover Yoongi flying after something so small and so fast that only very skilled people were able to follow it. Let’s go. I rush towards the enemy seeker with my broom, losing conscious of the happenings around me. As I arrive, I instantly catch sight of the golden little ball with wings that was the object of my yearning dreams. I chase after it, simultaneously ramming Yoongi from the side.  
“Took you some time.”  
The Slytherin mocked jokingly.  
“I’m sorry for the delay.”, I smile widely, “And for winning this game.”  
I ram him again, making him fall behind and chase the golden ball with everything I have. It is leading me through the whole stadium but I’m only focused on its movements. My chance is within my reach, I won’t let this pass. I get even faster. The pressure of the wind is hitting against my face, taking my breath away but not even that is stopping me. I get closer and closer to the ball. So close that I automatically reach out my arm to be ready to grasp it.  
“Jin!”  
Just a bit.  
“Jin!!”  
Just a bit more!  
“Watch out!”  
I look up and at the same time clash against one of the iron goal hoops. It collided directly with my head. I’m unable to stay on my broom and can feel the wind blowing through my scarlet uniform as I’m falling towards the sand on the ground with a drowsy head. It’s over the game is over.  
I smile weakly.  
I smile and tighten the grip around the Golden Snitch inside my shaking hand, ready to hit the ground but awaiting the very top. 

 

 

 

Heart Hostilities  
(Jikook)

 

Jungkook was absorbed in his books like every day. But this time he just wasn’t able to read anything about the preparation of Veritaserum. His mind was stuck on the night before. The night he met that boy that stole his focus like a thief of hearts. 

 

Last night

 

“Are you sure you should drink another?”  
“It’s butterbeer, dummy.”

“My name’s Jungkook and I know, but even butterbeer will make you drunk if you drink a dozen of them.”  
“So what, smartypants? You’ll take care of me, right?” The tipsy blonde guy smirked at Jungkook, his hand fidgeting with the tip of the sober one’s shirt. Jungkook’s heart was racing with his pulse. Was this really happening? He asked himself. The two young wizards just met. Sitting in the pub of Hogsmeade in their casual clothes, the night time emphasized the budding moments of undeniable chemistry and exciting tension between them. 

“You trust a stranger?”  
“Ugh, stop questioning me, you’re a Ravenclaw, aren’t you?”  
“I am. That a bad thing?”  
“Nope.”  
“You should be glad, I’m not a snake.”  
“Hm?”  
“A Slytherin. I can’t stand those guys. They’re represent everything I despise.”  
“Ah..”  
“What about yo-...?”

Unable to finish the sentence, Jungkook felt a pair of incredibly soft and warm lips on his mouth instead. He widened my eyes, realizing what was happening. When the Ravenclaw felt the other’s hands twining gently around Jungkook’s neck, his thumbs caressing his cheeks and his endearing scent lingering like a bottle of Amortentia around his nose, the love drunken wizard slowly closed his eyes as well, engaging into the tender kiss. After moments of shared electrifying touches and sweet, warm breath, they pulled away from each other, slightly gasping for air, but their eyes focused on each other with meaningful gazes.  
“I’m Jimin, by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you, Jimin.” 

-

Jungkook couldn’t keep an overjoyed giggle inside of him. He looked up and met the confused eyes of his study group.  
“Ah sorry.”  
The student pulled his blue tie out of frustration to feel the sensation of the other boy’s lips again. He raised his hands, letting his fingers carefully touch his own lips, questioning if this all was just a dream.

“Jungkook?”

The Ravenclaw looked up and grinned widely, seeing who it was.  
“Jimin!”  
Jungkook’s smile faded the more he looked at the other and his dark green sweater. He gulped.  
“You’re a Slytherin?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- To be continued -


End file.
